


Room for One

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very silly ficlet about Bruticus and Devastator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for One

It was the only sizable rock in the entire valley, and Devastator was sitting on it.

Bruticus huffed and glared. His hydraulics whined and his servos ached, but he was slagged if he was sitting on the floor like some low down ground-pounding piece of cannon fodder. He’d bested Devastator in battle at their very first meeting; by rights that rock was his.

“Move,” Bruticus growled. He nudged Devastator’s foot with his own, not hard enough to break Megatron’s ban on in-fighting among combined gestalts, but hard enough to get his attention.

Devastator turned away. “Why should I?”

Bruticus snarled. “Because!” he snapped. If only Megatron hadn’t forbidden them to fragment; there were plenty of boulders the right size for his components, but just one the right size for him. He made an effort to loom, hands on his hips, and tried again. “Right of conquest!”

“Again?” Devastator sighed. “Always the same with you, isn’t it? Like a broken fraggin’ cassette.” He wriggled on the rock, pantomiming getting comfortable. “If you want it, you come and take it.”

“Weakling!” Bruticus roared. “I’ll tear you apart!” But his servos locked; he wasn’t allowed, Megatron had said no. “I’ll stamp you into scrap!” Then suddenly it came to him. Sure, he couldn’t sit on the rock, but he _could_ sit on Devastator.

And he did.

It wasn’t the same as victory through combat, but Devastator’s horrified yells of protest were the most wonderful thing Bruticus had heard in a long while.


End file.
